Installing a solar panel or other article to the roof of a building can be problematic. For example, simply bolting the article to the building's roof trusses may create an entry point for precipitation. In addition, securing the article too close to the roof may obstruct proper drainage and create a water dam, thereby increasing the likelihood of leakage and premature roof deterioration.
The foregoing discussion reflects the current state of the art of which the present inventors are aware. Reference to, and discussion of, this information is intended to aid in discharging Applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be relevant to the examination of claims to the present invention. However, it is respectfully submitted that none of the known prior art discloses, teaches, suggests, shows, or otherwise renders obvious, either singly or when considered in combination, the invention described and claimed herein.